The Mastermind Plot
by Galaxy-xoxo
Summary: We were played. We were all played. The Mastermind got to us all. But who is the Mastermind? And what is really happening? How can you separate reality from illusions? How can you see, when you are blind? AN: Percabeth
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** So this is my first fanfic. I have many things planned for this, but I won't reveal anything. Credit to my bestie, xaler (as they want to be known), for helping me out with characters and plot!

* * *

><p><strong>The Mastermind Plot<strong>

Ω-Ω-Ω

**PROLOUGE**

**Annabeth** was seriously tired of demigod dreams, and this wasn't the first time that these thoughts had passed through her mind. Never mind that they were on an epic quest to the ancient lands to defeat giants and dreams were almost always worse on quests. But this dream… she hadn't had a dream like this in ages. She knew that she wasn't a particularly powerful demigod compared to Thalia or Nico (their dreams were on a whole new level compared to a normal demigod's dreams), but this could have been at their level.

Her dream went something like this:

_She didn't know where she was but it was obviously some sort of cave. The cave seemed normal-ish but she could never be sure. Satellites hung from the ceiling and the walls were a deep brown colour. She was still wary, even though her surroundings seemed normal. The whole cave seemed to throb with a raw power… kind of like when she was in the presence of a Titan or God, but even that couldn't match the power of this place._

"_And yet they suspect nothing?" A gentle and distinctly female voice mused. She looked around trying to find the speaker, but there was no one there in the cave. And anyways, the voice seemed slightly dis-embodied at the moment, like the being speaking wasn't really here. _

"_Nope. Nothing at all." This time, it was obviously a male, but Annabeth couldn't see him either even though she knew he was here. He was probably under an invisibility spell, Annabeth decided. _

"_The poor, poor demigods. So clueless… and they'll never know what hit them." The female voice was enchanting and Annabeth felt slightly sleepier by the second. Stop it! She thought. She had to keep awake. (It was slightly ironic to Annabeth- how could you fall asleep when you are already asleep?) Charmspeak. How could she not have realized? It all was so obvious now! The woman had some sort of charmspeak. That was why she suddenly felt compelled to curl up into a ball and sleep. She had felt the effects of charmspeak before when Piper had tried to force her into doing something, and this seemed to have the same 'feel' to it. _

"_And how do you plan on going on with this… this plan of yours?" The woman continued._

"_The plan was set in motion after the Titan war, after Kronos was defeated. Nobody realized though… it was just me and my plans. Even _she_ didn't suspect." Who was 'she'? It frustrated Annabeth not to have the answers. _

"_Very good." Purred the woman. "No one will ever know that it was you, well until you reveal yourself. But that won't be until ages. But for now, what should I call you, at least when we have visitors?" Annabeth nearly jumped in shock when she heard this. They knew she was here?_

"_I think… The Mastermind shall do."_

_And that was when her world went black._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews always appreciated! Predictions for the story? Would love to hear them!


	2. Conjecture

**A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed!**

**Wendy402: **Yes, I finally did it! It took a long time to finally gather the courage and inspiration and put it into a chapter XD. So this chapter is dedicated to you for believing in me (sounds cheesy but I really do mean it) and for being one of the best besties!

**To make clear: Everything is the same from the original PJO series. This continues from where Leo fired upon New Rome during MOA (the day afterwards). **

**This is probably not my best chapter (I just have to build on the plot first and I just can't wait to really get into it!).**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mastermind Plot<strong>

Ω-Ω-Ω

**Conjecture**-_ speculation, assumption_

Ω-Ω-Ω

**Chapter 1**

The dream really worried **Annabeth**. She didn't know what to make of it. As demigods, they always had many enemies, especially the monsters that were always after them but this seemed like the person (she was definitely sure that it was a person, maybe even a demigod, and not some monster) and the woman had something against them. Maybe a personal vendetta? But it still didn't add up. And the self-appointed name, "The Mastermind". Her spine tingled. She felt that she should _know_, but she just couldn't place it.

In the end, she decided to talk to the rest of the 7. She wanted to talk to Percy first though. She told Percy everything, well almost everything… But lately, he had seemed so withdrawn and honestly, she was worried for him. He hadn't exactly been the same since after the second Titan war. And she could understand that. First being the centre of one prophecy and then later being pulled into another one. It could make a demigod crack. But Percy was strong, he would pull through. He had to pull through. After their long separation, she couldn't bear leaving him or seeing him leave her. She had finally realized what he finally meant to her. He was the only constant in her life. Even the thought was undeniably painful.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. There was no use thinking about the past. It wouldn't change the future. _Time to get up_.

Ω-Ω-Ω

Annabeth had sneaked into Percy's room. She didn't want to face Coach Hedge yet. However, she didn't feel any better after talking to Percy. And honestly, he hadn't been much help. But she couldn't blame him. It wasn't like he knew anything _more_ than she did.

Now for the talk with the rest of the 7. She was partially dreading it but she couldn't fathom why. It was true that she didn't trust all of them yet, especially the Romans, Hazel and Frank. Hades, they had only met yesterday and they hadn't had any time for team building activities. After Leo had fired on New Rome (she didn't think that he did it on purpose, she knew the boy), they had been so focused on gathering supplies for repairs that they hadn't really been introduced to each other. So Annabeth was wary, very wary.

Ω-Ω-Ω

"… near the Topeka sign." finished Piper. They had gathered for breakfast and to discuss their next course of action. Piper had told the rest of the 7 about what she had seen in Katropis, her dagger. Usually, Annabeth wouldn't trust magical daggers but Percy had also had a dream and had confirmed it.

Annabeth sub-consciously drew lines across the surface of the table. Now was probably the best time to talk about the threat.

"Guys…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. "We have a problem."

Percy muttered something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like "More like a dam problem." Annabeth didn't get this and decided to ignore it.

She continued. "I had this dream last night. I heard two people talking, a woman and a man. They were talking about us. The man said that he had made plans since the Titan War last summer and that we would never figure out the threat before it's too late. He said that no one suspected anything."

The room was quite. Annabeth decided to give them a moment to let it sink in.

"Did you see the two?" Jason finally asked.

"No. Though the woman didn't sound human and the man was invisible. Actually, know that I think of it, the woman sounded like Gaea." She answered. "But I don't know about the other person."

"At least we know that Gaea is involved. That narrows it down. Perhaps it was one of her followers?" Piper reasoned.

"I guess we'd rather not find out." Leo grimaced.

"Let's just not worry about it for now. We have other more important things." Percy said. "Like what we're going to do today."

"Percy, if we don't know who we're up against, how are we supposed to defeat them?" Annabeth chided. "We need to talk about this."

"Fine, but can't we first decide what we're doing today. We can talk about this later, at dinner." He replied.

Leo coughed. The rest of the 7 had been watching them banter back and forth.

"If you're done yet?"

Annabeth glared at Leo, making him flinch. She didn't want to be mean but she was getting annoyed by Percy. He wasn't _usually_ like this. _Must be the nerves_, she repeated to herself.

"So, Piper, Percy and I will go find Bacchus. The rest of you will stay here and help protect the ship. Try to help with any of the repairs. That okay with everyone?" Jason took over.

The rest of the demigods nodded in agreement and began trickling out of the dining room. Percy walked up to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about that. It's just… Everything hasn't been the same. And I don't know what to do." He started.

"I know, Percy. It isn't your fault that we got into this mess. But everything will turn out alright. We'll defeat Gaea and return to our lives."

He cracked a smile. It seemed shaky, but it was still a smile. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you know how much I missed you?"

"I missed you _so_ much too. Please don't ever leave me again."

"Never again." He murmured into her hair.

She pushed him away.

"Now get going! Don't keep Piper and Jason waiting."

He laughed as he retreated through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? Like I said, not my best chapter but it'll do for now. Reviews appreciated! Thanks for the support XD**


	3. Excuses and a short Hiatus

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry for not updating but my private and school life has got the best of me. I am putting the story on Hiatus, but I will **not **be abandoning it. Let me repeat: **I will not be abandoning it. **Don't worry guys! I'm coming back to it soon. I just feel that it is not up to my usual standards and I will be re-editing it. However, this will not happen in the coming **2 weeks **as I will be away on a school trip and I have a lot of catching up work to do. We are preparing for some major tests and I know that these tests are some months away, I still need to be prepared. School means a lot to me and I feel that I cannot sacrifice it to write on Fanfiction. This does not mean that I am not a dedicated writer. On the contrary. I still really want to finish this story, but school will always come first. I am so sorry if I have disappointed any of you, but there is not much that I can do. Please also remember that I am no abandoning the story, it will only stay on a **short Hiatus**.

Thank you so much for understanding!

Love,

Galaxy-xoxo


End file.
